An Alaskan Night
by fanatic218
Summary: My take on sleeping arrangments in 'Exit Wounds'. "Well boys, it looks like you have quite the predicament here. Do you want to flip a coin? Winner gets top," Read and find out what happens! Enjoy and Review! No longer a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not sleeping with Reid," Morgan stated flat out.

"Dips," chimed Garcia as she grabbed his hand. Kevin would have to just deal with it.

"Looks like the rest of us are going to have to double up," said Hotch. Without asking, he knew Emily and JJ would opt to room together, and that Reid would be too intimidated by Rossi or himself to room with one of them. Sighing, he pushed himself up out of his chair. _Great, _he thought to himself. _Rossi snores like a freaking air force show._ This was going to a long night.

/

Ten minutes later, the team packed up and made it upstairs. Carrying their go-bags, Rossi and Hotch made it to their room. They opened the door and took one look inside before backing out and turning to each other.

"Oh, HELL NO!" they said at the same time. The bed was…small…to say the least. There was not nearly enough room for two grown men to sleep without one having to be on top of the other.

Down the hall, the rest of the team snickered. "I guess they just found out how small the beds are!" Garcia said giggling. Emily covered her mouth with her hand to keep her laughter from being too loud. This was going to be good. They could hear every word coming from down the hall.

"You're sleeping on the floor!" Rossi said pointing a finger at Hotch.

"You make me sleep on the floor and I will fire you," Hotch yelled back.

"I have a bad back," Rossi fired back defensively.

"You can use the extra pillow for cushioning," Hotch retorted crossing his arms. Neither man was going to back down, and neither was going to sleep in that small bed with the other.

"Prentiss! JJ! Get your go-bags and get over here!" Rossi yelled. Both girls came over, both doing a poor job of containing their laughter.

"Well boys, it looks like you have quite the predicament here. Do you want to flip a coin? Winner gets top," Emily said in as straight a voice as she could. JJ completely lost it and doubled over in laughter. Hotch narrowed his eyes at her and Rossi swallowed to keep the bile from rising up in his throat.

"Ok wise ass, you're sleeping with me," Rossi said pulling her arm into the room with him. Emily immediately stopped laughing and had what Hotch could only describe as a look of pure terror on her face. She shot her hand out and grabbed Hotch's arm, trying to pull herself away from Rossi. Hotch chuckled.

"Dave I think I'm going to share a room with Emily. She hasn't really done anything to deserve sleeping with you." Emily's features washed over in relief when Rossi let go of her arm. He opened his mouth and turned to JJ, but before he could say anything, she cut him off.

"Sorry Rossi, but I'm going to crash with Spence. Not really a fan of playing grab-ass at four a clock in the morning…" she said picking up her go back and walking into Reid's room, pulling him in and closing the door. Hotch and Emily picked up their bags and said goodnight to Rossi before heading off to the room she and JJ were originally going to share. Rossi just stood there outside the room at the end of the hall, slightly sad that no one wanted to sleep with him.

/

There was a small bathroom off the side of each room; one that Emily Prentiss was now occupying. Trying to calm her nerves (after all, she was about to sleep with her boss!) and change into a pair of sweatpants and tee shirt was a difficult task in the small bathroom. From outside sitting on the bed, Hotch chuckled when he heard a string of profanities coming from the bathroom.

"Trouble, Prentiss?" he said snickering.

"Watch it Hotch. I'd like to see you try to do this!" She was clearly annoyed and frustrated.

"I already did Pren-"

"I SAID WATCH IT HOTCH!" she yelled. "You have NO idea! There are bugs everywhere and one crawled over my foot and I stubbed my toe on the door trying to shake it off and then my elbow collided with the wall and when I grabbed the sink, the leg of my sweatpants fell into this gross toilet that has no lid so I can't wear those and now it looks like I'm going to have to sleep with my boss in my underwear and a tee-shirt. This is just great…" The door swung open and Hotch looked up to see Emily standing in the doorway in only a tee-shirt and underwear, just like she said. He had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her legs as she walked to her go-bag and then her ass as she bend over to put the dirty clothes in a trash bag she placed next to her bag. When she turned back around, she looked a little nervous.

"Sorry I snapped at you. I guess that this is kind of weird. Sorry about the no pants issue, but those were my only ones, and I can't exactly walk across the hallway to get a pair from JJ or Garcia…"

Hotch gulped. This was going to be long night. "Just get in the damn bed Emily," he said with a sigh. She walked towards him and again he took in her figure. She obviously wasn't wearing a bra, and pair that with nothing but black lace panties (that were _very_ sexy), he was really hoping the heating would break down to make the room as cool as it was outside. Emily climbed in on the side of the bed, trying to find a comfortable way to lie without being on top of Hotch. Turning herself onto her side with her back facing Hotch, she tried to steady herself without falling to the ground. Hotch moved backwards just a bit to give her more room and started to lose his balance as well. They _very_ awkwardly tried to shift themselves so they were both lying on the bed without touching the other, but it proved to be almost impossible.

After several long minutes, Hotch saw Emily start to fall from the corner of his eye. On instinct, he reached out and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest. Both of held their breath until they realized that neither was going to fall. Slowly, Hotch removed his hand from her stomach, but grabbed her again when she started to fall forward. She sighed.

"Well, I guess you will have to spoon me for the rest of the night sir," she said in voice that was a mix of nervousness and sarcasm.

"One more smart ass comment Prentiss and you will be sleeping with Rossi. Now do you want cuddle with me, or do you want to cuddle with Dave?" Hotch said in his best boss voice. Prentiss was silent for a minute. _Jeez, is she seriously debating that?_ Hotch thought to himself.

"Did you just say _cuddle_?" she asked incredulously, trying as hard as she could not to giggle.

"Ok, that's it. You. Up. This obviously isn't going to work," Hotch said sitting up in the bed. Emily quickly turned herself around and grabbed Hotch by his tee-shirt and pulled back down onto the bed.

"NO NO NO PLEASE! I WANT TO CUDDLE WITH YOU HOTCH! I REALLY DO!" she all but shouted. She started to fall for the umpteenth time that night, but Hotch again slipped his arm around her to keep her from falling off the bed.

"Fine. You can stay here but if you tell ANYONE, specifically Morgan and Rossi, that I said 'cuddle' you will be spending your days at the precinct working geographical profile alone with Reid and your nights in a connecting room with Dave. Do we have an understanding?" he said gruffly.

Emily nodded against his shoulder and said a quiet 'yes sir' before closing her eyes. After the silence had set in, they both came to realize the particular position they were in. Hotch was flat on his back at one end of the mattress with just enough space for Emily to be crushed against his side with her chest facing him. Her head was on his broad shoulder, tucked under his chin. Her right hand was resting on his chest, and she could feel the muscles underneath his tee-shirt jump whenever her fingers moved. Her other hand was beneath his shoulder blade. His right arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, resting on her flat stomach.

They both were acutely aware of her bare leg draped over his, where his left hand was resting on her knee. He knew he should move it, but he reasoned that if he let go of her in any way, she would fall off the bed. And her legs were very smooth. Excruciatingly so. All he wanted to do was run his hand up and down her leg, over and over, higher and higher… _Stop it! _he commanded himself. _This is Prentiss. You respect her too much to do that in the middle of a case in a crappy Alaskan hotel. She deserves more than that. A lot more. So keep you teenage-like hormones to yourself! _And that worked. Although he didn't move his hand, it was after all keeping her from falling, he knew he wasn't going to try anything.

"Sorry I snapped," he said, breaking the long silence.

"It's okay Hotch. I wasn't very pleasant earlier either." He chuckled softly, and she smiled.

"Goodnight Emily," he said, turning his head slightly to press his lips to her hair. _Shit! You just said you weren't going to try anything! Nice going smart-ass. Even if you didn't mean it sexually at all, she is going to freak and go sleep with Rossi. Great, _he thought when she tensed. Before he could apologize, he felt her smile against his chest and turn her head to press a kiss of her own against his chest.

"Goodnight Hotch."

_A/N~ If any of you have been in cramped bathroom, you can understand Emily's earlier frustration. That was part of the inspiration. Sorry I haven't gotten anything out for a while. I have a lot of ideas for ideas, but no time to write. Thankfully, I have a lot more time now that school, camp, and PT are mostly over. I hope to get another story that has been in my mind for a while out ASAP, and I'm going to start working on a cross over between Criminal Minds and CSI Miami, but that is going to take a while. Hope you guys liked this one and that it will hold you over for now! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N~ Thanks to Jazmingirl, baobei, and phoebe9509, I have decided to make a sequel to An Alaskan Night. This chapter will have when Garcia finds the body and that night. And as I thought about the sequel, I had a lot of ideas, so I've decided to make at least one more chapter after this one. Hope you guys like this one as much as the first!_

JJ stood in the doorway of Hotch and Emily's room with her mouth wide open. It was safe to say that she was beyond shocked. Flabbergasted would be more correct. Her best friend, the second most guarded person she knew was practically lying directly on top of the most guarded person she knew. Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner were cuddling. Who knew? She gently tapped on the door to wake them up. It wasn't close to the optimal time she would have wanted to wake up, but this was an emergency. Once this horrible case was over, she was going to have a talk with the raven haired beauty lying on top of her boss.

The tap caused both agents to sit straight up in the small bed, instantly alert. After they had searched and ruled out immediate danger in the room, they looked at the door and saw JJ gawking at them. Emily was instantly aware of the fact that she was sitting between Hotch's legs and the arm that was around her waist earlier was still around her, but now resting protectively on her thigh. In their rush to get up, the covers had been pulled back, so it was safe to say that JJ saw the placement of Hotch's hand. She could also see that Emily was not wearing pants.

JJ raised her eyebrows even more. Now, her and Spencer had to sleep a little awkwardly, but it wasn't anything like…that. They looked like a couple. And the sleepwear, or lack of really, screamed couple. Not to mention where Hotch's hand was. Will didn't put his hand there until after they first had sex. Did that mean…

"I would comment on the very…interesting position you are in, but Morgan, Rossi and I will deal with that after we calm down Garcia. She just found a body." And just like that, the two people who were cuddling just a few short hours ago were gone. They snapped into Supervisory Special Agent mode, quickly getting out of bed and each of them grabbing their go bags. Hotch pulled his sweatshirt out of his bag and threw it over his head, along with quickly putting on his tennis shoes while Emily pulled her on her sweatshirt and rifled through her go bag for a pair of pants. "They're downstairs," JJ said to Hotch and watched him leave the room. She leaned against the door frame looking at Emily with a half smile and raised eyebrows. "So…do you have anything you want to tell me?" she asked crossing her arms.

"We didn't _do it_ if that's what you're asking. Actually, we didn't _do_ anything," she said lacing up her tennis shoes.

"Really? Your lack of pants this morning seems to differ," she said with a suggestive grin.

"THAT is because these cursed bathrooms were impossible to move around in, and my sweatpants fell into the toilet, so there was no way in hell I was going to wear them," she said defensively, making a move for the door. JJ immediately stepped in her way.

"You know what Emily, if you aren't going to give me the details of what happened last night, at least tell me for Garcia. She is really upset. She heard the man scream, she saw the killer leaning over him, couldn't see his face though, and she held the man as she watched him die. Now I hate the guilt trip, but you know this kind of thing would really cheer her up! So tell me – for Garcia. What is going on between you and Hotch?" Damn it.

Emily let out a puff of air. "I don't really know. We ended up in that, um, position because we both kept almost falling off the bed and that was less sexual then him spooning me from behind, which we also tried but that didn't work out. Then he said goodnight and called me Emily. And then, and I still can't believe this, he kissed the top of my head!" JJ's mouth dropped open again. "And I said goodnight Hotch back and kissed his chest. And then I slept better than I had in years. Oh my god JJ! What does that mean? I shouldn't sleep well in the same small bed – with my BOSS! And JJ he is so strong. I mean seriously, he is ripped. Not like Morgan, but he has some serious muscle. And to stay on the bed, he had one arm around my waist, and his other hand was holding my knee, pulling it up to his hip. And it felt good. Too good. Did I mention that he's my boss?" Emily was nearly hysterical by the end. JJ was smiling widely. Emily took a breath to calm herself. "I should get back to work."

JJ shook her head and smiled as Emily brushed past her into the hallway and down the stairs to the rest of the team. "Oh Garcia!" she cried walking into the room next door. "I think I have a little something that will make you feel a lot better!"

/

It was nonstop for the rest of the day. No one even went upstairs for the remaining hours until it was time to go to bed again. Interviews, research, questioning, visiting family and dump sites filled the next eighteen hours.

"Okay guys. That's all that needs to be done tonight. Everyone get some sleep and we'll start again fresh in the morning. Is everyone still okay with their sleeping arrangements?" Hotch asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, I think everyone is just fine," Garcia said with wide smile. JJ had one that mirrored the obviously more cheery tech. Emily resisted the urge to stick out her tongue.

Five minutes later, everyone dispersed. Hotch told Emily he would be up five minutes later, so Emily took the time to change in the room (not the cramped bathroom) and try to calm herself. During the day, they were nothing but professional. But last night? They were cuddling and he kissed her. Well, he kissed her head. But it was a kiss none the less. Feeling dirty, she decided to take a shower. It was a small shower, but thankfully the water was hot and soothed her muscles. She stood there, letting the water hit her shoulders and run down her back.

/

Hotch watched Emily and the rest of the team go up to their rooms. He stayed behind under the pretext of being unit chief and needing to look over the case one more time, but her really just wanted a minute alone. He had to get his thoughts about Emily under control before he did something stupid. He would be the first to admit that he lately had been seeing her not only as the successful, strong, capable agent that she was, but also as a beautiful, gentle, compassionate woman. But he was her boss. And thanks to Mr. David Rossi, fraternization was banned from the bureau. So basically he would have to be taking cold showers for the rest of his life after sleeping with her in the same bed last night with her wearing nothing but a tee-shirt and black lace panties. He groaned thinking about it. _Think about progress reports, budget meetings, Strauss…_ He ran through his normal list of boner shrinkers. It always worked once he got to Strauss.

He made his way up to the room he was sharing with Emily and lightly tapped on the door, not wanting to wake her if she had already fallen asleep. Not hearing a response, he slowly opened the door looking around the room. She was not in the bed, but the bathroom door was closed and he could hear running water. He decided to stay quiet to give her a few more minutes to herself, and quickly changed into sweatpants and a tee-shirt, trying to relax on the bed, but his mind kept drifting back to the women just a few feet away from him. She was probably naked, dripping wet…_STRAUSS STRAUSS STRAUSS STRAUSS! BUDGET MEETINGS WITH STRAUSS! BUDGET MEETINGS ALONE WITH STRAUSS!_ His logical mind was screaming at him to stop thinking about her like that. His heterosexual male mind was screaming at him to join her in the shower. He was so deep in thought he didn't even hear the water shut off or the door open. Emily's yelp brought him back to reality. He turned to look at her and couldn't tear his eyes away.

Her hair was dripping and matted against her face and neck. The towel she had loosely wrapped around her stopped mid-thigh, showing almost all of her long silky legs. She did a double take when she saw Hotch sitting on the bed.

"Oh! Hotch…I didn't know you came up. Uh, sorry, I uh, have to get my clothes from my bag…" she said awkwardly walking over to her go bag 'conveniently' across the entire room. She tried to get the stuff from her bag without having to turn her back to Hotch and bend over. She was well aware for the fact that the towel barely covered her ass as it was; bending over was NOT an option. After about a minute of more awkward shuffling on Emily's part, and Hotch just gawking at her figure, she finally cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows, sending him an unspoken message to get the hell out of the room.

Taking his non-verbal cue, Hotch muttered an apology, though he didn't specify what for, and quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed his go bag, running to the tiny bathroom before Emily could have the chance to notice the very large problem he now had.

Hotch closed and locked the door to the bathroom, leaning against the sink to stare at the mirror. This was bad. He decided to take a shower – a cold one – to relax and at least try to get the image of a soaking wet Emily Prentiss out of his head. If he didn't get rid of his 'problem' before he got back into the bed with her, he was going to be in trouble. Big trouble.

Once Emily heard the familiar sound of running water from the shower, she let out a sigh of relief. She had been bottling up her feelings for Hotch for a long time. It started two days after Colorado when he came to her apartment to check on her. They talked for hours, both falling asleep on her couch. When she woke up the next morning, she was comfortably lying in her bed and found a note next to her head from Hotch. It was probably the sweetest thing a guy had done for her in years – carrying her to her bedroom so she would be more comfortable sleeping and then explaining why he had to leave early the next morning. Tears came to her eyes thinking about it.

Pushing it aside, she quickly finished drying off and changed into a tee-shirt and panties. Cursing to herself, she realized she forgot with all the confusion during the day to ask JJ or Garcia for sweatpants. Part of her was happy she didn't have the pants. She did not miss the slight dilation in Hotch's eyes the night before when she walked out of the bathroom. And based on the extreme dilation and his urgency to get to the bathroom so quickly just five minutes ago, she guessed he was taking an ice cold shower. Drying her hair with her towel, she pulled her now damp hair into a loose bun and let her bangs fall against her face. Feeling pathetic as she checked she appearance in the mirror, she pinched her cheeks to bring some color to them. Hearing the shower turn off, she got up from the bed and pretended to arrange the contents of her go bag. Assuming they would be in the same position as last night, it would be easier if he got into the bed first.

After changing back into his tee-shirt and sweats, Hotch grabbed his go bag and exited the bathroom. He held back a groan when he saw Prentiss bending down next to her go bag. Her underwear was lace again, except red this time, which looked utterly amazing against her ivory skin. Dropping his bag, he took three long strides to the bed and lied down on the bed under the covers before she turned around. When she did, she gave him a small smile and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Was it him more aware of her, or was she really shaking her hips more as she walked to him. Well, in his mind she was crawling on her hands and knees in even less then she was wearing now. _What is going on! I'm not a horny teenager anymore!_ He thought watching her every movement as she slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around him like the night before. He automatically wrapped an arm around her waist, and put his hand on her leg again, this time being more careful than ever that it stayed away from certain areas of his anatomy.

Emily put her head on his shoulder again, smiling to herself when she felt his entire body stiffen as she clung to him. "Relax Hotch. I don't bite – unless you want me to," she added sultry. She smiled even bigger when she heard him groan.

"Prentiss!" he said through clenched teeth and closed eyes. She was definitely not making this easier.

Chuckling, she placed a light kiss on his chest just like the night before, then closed her eyes and muttered a goodnight. She fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

Hotch, however, couldn't even close his eyes. _Okay, _he thought. _So she kissed my chest again. This time without prompting. What does that mean? Does she feel anything for me? Should I kiss her head again? Why am I acting like an insecure fifteen year old girl?_ Questions kept flying through his head and they wouldn't stop. He tilted his head and leaned up to look at her face. She was beautiful – anyone could see that. And he had always known that. So what was so different about now? She looked so peaceful while she slept – like she didn't have a job where all the horrors of the world came crashing down on them.

A realization hit him. He was watching her sleep. Who was the last person he did that with? Haley. His dead ex-wife. _What does that mean?_ He asked himself for about the fifth time that night. He knew he had feelings for Emily. After Foyet's first attack, she came over just enough to overwhelm him, but at the same time keep him company and doing things for him he couldn't do after the attack, like putting things on the top shelf. And although he wouldn't admit it, he really liked having her around. Two things since then happened to make him realize that his feelings for her were more than friendship.

When they interviewed Carle Arnold together, he felt uneasy the way he was looking at her. But that was a man who abused husbands and raped their wives. He would have felt uneasy if Arnold looked at anyone like that. But when he said, "it must be distracting working with someone who is so beautiful," Hotch's first thought was yes. And he realized that sometimes it was. He had caught himself looking at her sometimes at the office, staring out his office window to her desk. And they would smile at each other if their eyes caught.

The second thing, or person, was Mick Rawson. He had watched the way the two interacted – it was obvious Rawson was into her. Pretty much anyone who met her was. But what made him upset was that he could tell she liked the attention he gave her, even as much as she pretended not to. But thankfully, as far as he knew, they didn't keep contact. And he was sure that he would have heard Garcia talking about it if they were (God forbid) dating.

Hotch was snapped out of his thoughts when Emily started to mutter in her sleep. Her brow furrowed, she clutched his tee-shirt, and tried to pull herself closer to his side, all the while having a worried look on her once peaceful face. It took Hotch all of half a second to figure out she was having a nightmare.

He knew better to wake her up until it got to the point of her thrashing around, so he pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back and leg, alternating between pressing his lips to her head and whispering softly to her. After a few minutes, her body relaxed and her face became peaceful again. She grip on his shirt loosened, but her hand stayed on his chest. She didn't move away from him, and he didn't let go. And he felt it – something in that moment changed.

He wanted to be the one who comforted her when she had nightmares. He wanted to be the one who watched her sleep every night and woke up wrapped around her in the morning. He wanted to keep her safe on and off the job, to kiss her places other than the top of her head while she slept. To share everything important and little with her.

Aaron Hotchner loved Emily Prentiss.

_A/N~ So this one didn't turn out quite the same as the first, lacking some of the humor and being more serious towards the end. I promise to add more humor in the next chapter though! Hope you guys liked it anyway!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N~ Sorry this took longer to get up then I had planned. Hope you find the ending suitable! Parts of this are a bit fluffy since I have been watching WAY too many sappy yet amazingly beautiful lovey dovely movies (ie: "The Titantic" (best movie ever!)), but I tried to add more humor as well. Tell me what you think!_

Emily woke up very comfortable. There was not an inch of space between her and Hotch. His arms were tightly wrapped protectively around her, and it felt nice. She lifted her head just a bit to look over at the digital clock sitting on the bedside table. Just after five. Knowing Hotch, he would automatically be up in an hour to get ready for the day anyways. Deciding to enjoy the next hour, she rested her head back down on his shoulder and pulled herself even closer to his side.

"Good morning Emily," Hotch muttered against her hair. Emily sucked in a breath in surprise. Shouldn't he still be sleeping? _Great,_ she thought. _He knew I was awake and that I wanted to be closer to him. Now he's going to thing I'm a clingy freak. Nice going Emily!_

"Good morning Hotch," she said cautiously. Hotch pulled her closer to himself saying, "we still have an hour until we need to get up. You should try to get back to sleep."

_Like I can go back to sleep while I'm this close to him! _"I don't think I can," she whispered honestly. Emily thought she heard him chuckle softly.

"Good. I don't think I can either. We could just lie here," he suggested. She smiled slightly against his chest and nodded her head. Hotch smiled and turned his head to kiss her head again. They laid in silence for several minutes, just holding each other, occasionally kissing each other's head or chest.

"Emily?" Emily tilted her head up to meet his eyes. God, his eyes were beautiful. "When we get back to DC, do you want to get dinner? And not the fast food Chinese we get after work sometimes, but a nice restaurant in the city," he asked looking directly into her eyes.

Emily broke out into a smile. "Aaron Hotchner, are you asking me out on a date?" He couldn't help not smiling back.

"Yes I am. Emily Prentiss, will you -"

"Yes!" she said interrupting him, smiling widely. Hotch chuckled, using the arm wrapped around her waist to pull her body up so their faces were even. Simultaneously, they leaned forward, pressing their lips together. They kissed until breath became necessary. Breathing heavily, Hotch pressed small kisses to her lips until she reached up with one hand to cup his face and kiss him again. This kiss had just as much passion, but somehow more intensity. Emily slid her leg up his, hooking it between his to keep her balance. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist while the other fisted in her hair. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she happily opened her mouth to allow him access. Their tongues rubbed against one another as they pressed their bodies together even more. Hotch grabbed her waist and turned them to get on top, momentarily forgetting the size of the bed. They landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"Emily! I'm so sorry! Are you okay sweetheart?" Hotch started to roll off of Emily, but she grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his to stop him.

"It's okay, I'm fine. And for the record, I will never get mad at you for getting too into a kiss," she panted, smiling.

Doing a quick once over to make sure she didn't have any broken bones, he nodded and leaned down to kiss her again. They picked up exactly where they had left off, and his tongue slipped into her mouth without having to ask. Her hands roamed around his back, feeling the hard and strong muscles underneath his tee-shirt. He deepened the kiss by tilting his head and she let out a moan deep in her throat, arching her back to get closer to him. The moan caused all of Hotch's remaining self-control to escape, and he let the hand that was tangled in her hair to run down her side to hook her leg around his waist before trailing it back up her stomach and began to knead her breasts. She moaned again and tightened her leg around his waist. His hardened cock pressed against her soaking, thin panties caused a growl to escape from Hotch.

"Hey guys, I have some-" JJ and Garcia opened the door and stopped midsentence and looked at the two wrapped around each other on the floor. Emily's leg was wrapped around Hotch, and his hand was – _OH MY GOD WHERE IS MY FREAKING VIDEO CAMERA WHEN I NEED IT? DEREK NEEDS TO SEE THIS!_ Garcia thought. They hadn't even heard them come in! Slowly, the two dumbfounded women backed out of the room and closed the door. They stared at each other for a good two minutes, mouths and eyes wide open. They didn't even need to communicate to know what the other was thinking.

"_OH MY FREAKING GOD! BOSS MAN AND EM? WHEN? OH MY GOD SHE HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH HIM FOREVER! YAY!" _was exactly what they were both thinking. JJ turned suddenly back to the door and then banged on it loudly. She decided it was best to pretend like they didn't see anything. For now.

Both Hotch and Emily froze when they heard the knock. She looked at him wide-eyed and he quickly rolled off of her, giving her one last peck before running to the bathroom without a word.

"JJ? Is that you?" Emily said trying desperately to keep her voice even, though she was still gasping for air. She ran to her go bag and threw on a pair of jeans.

"Yeah, and Garcia – I have some news about the case. Can we come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on in," Emily said sitting on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through her hair to get rid of the I-just-got-laid look it had now. Of course Emily felt a small tinge of resentment towards her blonde and red-haired friends – it was their knocking that interrupted the activities that had led to the messed up hair!

JJ opened the door to see a flushed Emily Prentiss who was desperately trying to hide her heavy breathing. Garcia was grinning like the Cashmere cat, while JJ was trying not to follow suit.

"It's kind of hot in here isn't it my dear? I bet Hotch was hot," Garcia prompted with raised and expectant eyebrows.

"Yeah he was…" Emily muttered under her breath, looking at the carpet.

"What was that?" JJ asked giggling. As much as she had wanted to hold onto this information for another time, it was just too tempting to use it right now. Emily Prentiss was NEVER this flustered. It was too bad Dave decided to make coffee downstairs and missed this!

"Nothing. So what did you guys come up here for?" she asked crossing her arms. If they came up and interrupted her major make-out session with Hotch to talk about the room temperature, then there would be hell to pay.

"Well, we'll get to that later. Right now, I think we want to know all about your heated adventures from the bed to the floor with none other than our fearless leader. Not to mention the whereabouts of that large, strong hand of his. Was he doing a breast cancer examination or are you both finally getting some?" the ever blunt Penelope Garcia asked.

_Yeah, _Emily thought. _His hands are large and strong... _Then her eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip. "You saw that?" she squeaked.

"Oh yes we did baby doll. So I will repeat my question. Are you and the boss man fuc-"

"OK OK I'll talk! No, we are not. We were just-"

"Getting your freak on like two seventeen year olds when their parents aren't home. Am I right?"

Emily let out a frustrated groan. Conversations like this with Garcia were never easy. JJ was standing to the side taking all of this in while trying not to laugh. It was funny to see Emily in the hot seat – it was usually her about Will, or Garcia about Kevin. Oh yeah, JJ was going to hold onto this for the rest of her life.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes and then skip to my next question. If we hadn't interrupted you and boss man sucking tongues, would tongues be the only thing that would have been sucked?" Garcia said with devilish smile.

"GARCIA! Oh my God you are awful! We weren't going to-" Emily stopped suddenly when the water to the shower went off. They all listened in silence holding their breaths as they heard the curtain open, followed by a muttered, "oh shit."

"Umm, Emily, JJ, or Garcia, could one of you bring my go bag to the door?" he mumbled.

"Yeah just a second," Emily called in the direction of the bathroom. Turning to her best friends/co-workers/most nosey people on the planet, she said more quietly, "ok, all of you out. Now."

"Oooo I see. You want the dripping wet boss man all to yourself. Men, men are not fun unless you share with everyone!" she said in a childish sing song voice. JJ rolled her eyes and grabbed Garcia's arm.

"Come on, let's go before you mess with any other middle school rhymes. But don't think we're letting this go Em. We WILL grill you both for details later with Rossi and Morgan," JJ said with a proud grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Beat it girls. We'll be down soon," Emily said while shutting the door before they could make any more vulgar comments. She leaned her back against the door and thumped her head against it. Her head shot up when the bathroom door opened.

Hotch stepped out with just a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Emily felt the pit of her stomach instantly light on fire as he half smiled at her and started walking towards his go bag. _This has to be unreal, _she thought. The water was glistening down his well shaped chest, and all she could think about was running her hands down his toned biceps and stomach…

"Em?" Hotch said raising an eyebrow in Emily's direction. He felt a mixture of pride that she was gawking at him and embarrassment because no one had ever seen his scars before.

"Yeah," she responded absentmindedly, continuing to rake her eyes over his figure. Only after JJ knocked on the door again did she tear her eyes away.

"You guys need to get down here quick. We have another body." Hotch and Emily were already moving before JJ even walked away. Just like that, they snapped right into agent mode again. Hotch grabbed his bag and changed in the bathroom in record time while Emily finished getting dressed in the room and pulled her hair into a pony tail and put on her tennis shoes. They were downstairs within five minutes.

They were upset to see that the victim from last night was the woman running the inn they were staying at. Garcia was especially sad since the woman had made her special tea the night she found the previous body. Everyone felt even worse that they had put her son into custody the night before. After Rossi's interview with the son and he started a hunting party for the unsub, Hotch split them into groups.

"Prentiss," Emily said as she answered her phone. She was helping to lead the other agents and officers searching for both the unsub and the hunting party.

"Hey, anything yet?" Hotch said into the phone.

"No, nothing. Did you get anything from the parents?" He sighed.

"The father was abusive. It really messed the kid up. We're heading to the docks. We think that might be where he might be heading."

"Ok keep us updated. Be careful."

"You too sweetheart," he said before hanging up.

_He called me sweetheart again. And he didn't freak out and tell me to trust him to do his job when I said be careful! That's a good sign right?_

Emily pushed all those thoughts out of her head – for now. Now she had to focus on finding the unsub and getting back home to drive herself crazy on what to wear on their date. _Stop it! Fantasize later! You need to prove you can work together to make this work._

/

With the unsub successfully captured, the team packed their bags leaving Franklin, Alaska and all its horrible memories behind. The small charter plane took them to the closest bigger city where the BAU jet was awaiting for them. Still fairly upset from the events of the case, Garcia sat next to Morgan at the end of the plane. Reid took his usual spot sprawled out on the couch going through a literature textbook like a children's flip book while JJ was showing Rossi the newest pictures Will had sent her of Henry. Emily and Hotch were seated in the middle of the plane at the table, both writing their case reports. As horrible as the case was, they both wanted to get it over with so they could use the weekend to focus on each other and the date.

Emily sat at in the seat next to the window with Hotch next to her, not directly across as he usually did. They stole glances at one another, occasionally at first, then it got to the point where Hotch didn't even look back down at his file, even when their eyes met and she blushed and turned away. He couldn't believe how absolutely beautiful she was, and that she cared about him too.

"Hey," she breathed after a few minutes of them gazing at only one another.

"Hey," he whispered back, leaning slightly closer to her. She gave him a half smile and tried to stifle a yawn.

"You should sleep," Hotch said, grabbing the blanket that was on the chair across from them and unfolding it, wrapping around Emily. Normally she would have put up some kind of resistance or made up some excuse about having to finish a report to not sleep on the plane, but his gesture was too sweet to ignore. So instead she gave him a real smile which he reciprocated with a dimple. He slipped his arm around her waist – the move already felt routine after just two nights, and she nuzzled her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck, breathing in the scent of his cologne and Hotchness.

The pilot's voice came over the speaker, interrupting the new silence on the plane. "Ladies and Gentlemen, because of the time change, we will be arriving at the airstrip in D.C. shortly after two-thirty am tomorrow morning. The skies look clear so we are expecting no delays or turbulence the rest of the way back. Enjoy the rest of your flight."

With that announcement, the team, one by one, started to fall asleep. Morgan and Garcia huddled close to each other in the back, Reid on the couch, his textbook more than halfway done still in his hands, Rossi leaning back in his reclining chair, and JJ curled up in a ball in her seat diagonal from Dave.

Emily lifted her head up just a bit to look at Hotch's face. His eyes were closed but she could tell he was still awake by the way his hand was running through her hair. Lifting her head up all the way, she did a quick glance to make sure everyone was still sleeping before she gently pressed her lips to Hotch's. His eyes opened and he kissed her back, pulling away before it could be anything like their kiss from that morning.

"How about tomorrow night, after we're back and settled in for the weekend, we cash in on that dinner we discussed earlier. Cartello's at eight sound good?"

"That sound fantastic," she said, pressing another chaste kiss to his lips. Hotch nodded and kissed her forehead as she tucked it in its new favorite spot. Pulling the blanket around both of them, Hotch rested his head on top of hers, closing his eyes and falling into a content sleep.

/

"Hey baby girl! Wake up – you need to see this!" Morgan urgently whispered to Garcia.

"Wha – What?" Garcia said sleepily. Morgan turned her head in the direction of the two dark haired agents.

"Look at that. Would you ever suspect a thing? I mean, come on – it's Hotch and Prentiss. They look…cozy," Morgan said confused. Garcia couldn't help but smile. Hotch and Emily having a physical relationship (as shown by the making out that morning) was one thing, but them cuddling on the BAU jet was another. Now she was no profiler, but they would not be that cozy if they didn't care about one another. Especially because both Hotch and Emily were so closed off in their private life, to be showing ANY affection, even around the team, meant it had to be something serious between them.

"Don't you think that they deserve it? That they deserve someone to be with?" Garcia said.

"Of course I do. And them more than anyone I know. Not to mention that they are perfect for one another. Emily's one of the only two people I know of that can actually make Hotch smile. The other is his son Jack," Morgan commented. If he was going to be honest, it was a long time coming. No one had missed the looks they occasionally gave each other at the office. And the best part, well the best part aside from Hotch and Emily being happy, was that if they were really together, Rossi owed him two hundred dollars cash. Jackpot!

"You will never guess what JJ and I walked in on this morning," Garcia said grinning. Morgan was glad to see that his baby girl was in a better mood. _I guess sad woman + juicy office gossip = happy woman. Who knew?_ Morgan pondered.

"What?"

"Well we walked in to find out fearless leader and our raven haired beauty playing tonsil hockey on the floor while he was very touchy feely with her girlies if ya know what I'm talking about," Garcia stated matter-of-factly. Morgan's mouth dropped open.

"They were what?" he said in high, surprised voice. Garcia gave him an evil grin and raised her eyebrows. "She said they aren't 'doing it', but it's only a matter of time," she whispered grinning wider, never taking her eyes off the couple. Morgan leaned back in his seat with a happy smile on his face. Garcia was right – they did deserve someone. He leaned over and kissed his baby girl's temple before he left his seat to wake up Rossi to collect his cash.

/

As promised, the plane arrived in DC at two-thirty am the next morning. Everyone was groggy and tired from the flight, so Hotch sent everyone straight home for the rest of the day. It was technically a Friday, so they had the whole weekend to relax from the case while still suffering from the jet-lag. Hotch and Emily had carpooled to the airstrip, and the moment they got back into Hotch's car, Emily's head was leaning against the window with her eyes closed. A slight smile ghosted across Hotch's lips as he watched her sleep before starting the car and pulling out onto the road, waving goodbye to Morgan and Rossi as he left. Morgan looked strangely happy for being up this early in the morning (the entire bureau knew he was NOT a morning person), and Rossi looked like he did when he lost three hundred to Hotch at the last poker game they had. _I wonder what that's about,_ he mused. Not that it really mattered.

Emily reached across the seat and took Hotch's hand in her own, taking him by surprise. "I thought you were asleep," he said softly.

"Mmh," she replied lazily.

"Hey, do you think that maybe you would want to come to my place tonight? I mean, just to sleep. I kind of liked holding you…" he said trailing off, feeling a bit insecure as he let his feelings show. Emily, deciding it would be better to at least not make it look like she was dead to the world while she answered his very serious question turned her head and looked into his eyes.

"I didn't think there was really any other option," she said honestly. A smile set across his face.

"Good to know we're on the same page agent."

/

Jack would still be at Jessica's until the morning, so it was quite when they walked into Hotch's apartment. They didn't say much to each other, not that they could really discuss anything at this hour. Too tired to brush teeth or change into pajamas, the only articles of clothing taken off before they both fell onto the bed were their shoes and jackets. Though Hotch's bed was bigger than the one from the Alaskan inn (much bigger Emily noted for future reference), they still held one another closely as if the other would fall off if they were not so tightly pressed together. Assuming what already seemed like a habitual position, Emily laid her head on Hotch's shoulder with one hand on his chest, while his arm was around her waist, one hand on her stomach, the other on her knee. They closed their eyes and began to drifted to sleep.

"Goodnight Emily," Hotch whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight Hotch," she replied softly kissing his chest.

_A/N~ Yay! So I am done with this story, though I may write a little something with the actual date in a one-shot in the distant future. Please review!_


End file.
